This Love Means War
by HTFLover01
Summary: Flippy, the retired war vet, can't help but fall in love with his best friend, Flaky. But when the past comes back to haunt him, he will have to fight the opposing army, along with some old friends, to be with Flaky.


**This Love Means War**

_ BOOM! POW! _Flaky could hear grenades and mines blowing as Flippy hid her behind himself. He fired a couple more shots from his AK-47, _POW! POW! POW! _Each shot made Flaky jump and yelp silently. He picked her up and ran her to an almost torn apart house,"Stay here!" he ordered. The 17-year-old girl obeyed him."Be careful!" she yelled to him as they parted. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the figure emerging from the shadows and nearing Flippy. "Flippy!" she screamed. The 20-year-old boy turned, "What's wrong?" he shouted above the loudness. He too then saw the general pull the trigger, "NOOOO!"

**Chapter 1: Before Hell Broke Loose Part 1**

Flaky was sitting in the park all by herself. As usual she was shy and nervous 100% all the time for no apparent reason. The 17-year-old girl sighed as she watched the clouds while sitting in a swing. A light breeze blew her hair in her face, along with flakes of dandruff she always had in her hair. _Rustle..._She thought there was rustling coming from a bush, "Probably just a squirrel," she thought out loud. All the sudden, she was picked up and spun around. She shrieked in fear as she had no idea who it was doing it. Then, she was slowed to a stop before being put down. She was still shaking when she turned around to face the figure.

"Flippy!" she scolded and laughed, "You KNOW I get scared easily!" Flippy, now 20, chuckled, "Why do ya think I did it then?" Flaky resumed her sitting in the swing and Flippy decided to sit in the swing next to her. For a couple minutes, silence. Then Flippy tried to make conversation between them, breaking the silence. "So...I like your outfit..." he tried. Flaky blushed and thanked him. _'You're SO pathetic! We all wear the same darn outfit ever day!'_ his alter-ego said in an angered tone. Flippy had inhabited PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) during war 3 years ago, starting at 17. His other personality in his thoughts was named Fliqpy. '_Shut up!...' _he thought back to his imaginary alter-ego.

Flaky and Flippy were talking about how the day was perfect to go to the beach when Flippy's 2 friends walked over, grinning as they saw him with Flaky. "Hey Sneaky! Hey Mouse Ka-Boom!" Flippy greeted his once-war comrads. Mouse Ka-Boom grinned and pulled Flippy over to his side and whispered, "I see you are hanging around _la belle etonnamment _(the stunningly beautiful) Flaky," Flippy looked at Mouse Ka-Boom with a not-entertained look."_Juste_ _blague_!(Just kidding)" he quickly said to cover up his words before. "Do you still have a crush on her? I thought you got over that when she was 14!" Sneaky exclaimed. Flippy blushed, he had had a crush on her since they both first met in the park when she was 11 and he was 14. "N-No, she's just a g-good friend that's all..." he stuttered, trying to cover his blushing face. "BEST friends, _suis-je le droit _(am i right)?" Mouse Ka-Boom nugged Flippy's arm with his elbow and raised his eyebrows. _'Do you want me to kill them or you?' _Fliqpy asked in his mind. Flippy ignored his other personality and continued to hang around with his friends, little did he know that there were eyes watching his every move, "Just wait..."

**Chapter 2: Before Hell Broke Loose Part 2**

Flippy decided he would head home and get some rest since it was already getting really late. "Time flies.." he said to himself. _'You should have let me kill them! They were embarrassing you, and it was ebarrassing me too!' _Fliqpy screamed in his mind. _'They were just joking around. Stop taking everything so seriously. Besides, they should be able to mess with me after I accidenly killed them in war...'_ Flippy though back sternly to his alter-ego, still thinking back when he accidently threw a knife and missed the opposing soldiers...hitting Sneaky in the guts. Also, when he turned very quickly to pull out the knife from Sneaky and cut Mouse Ka-Boom in half. He shuddered at the thought.

Flippy starred up at the ceiling while laying on his bed, thinking _'Will Flaky ever like me the way I like her?..'_ Probably not. When he wasn't in a cheerful mood, in Fliqpy mode or not, she was terrified of him. Flaky would always be scared to even go near him, for fear that he would murder her and cut her up into little tiny, bloody chunks. Everyone thought this, because usually when he was in a not-so-happy mood, he was Fliqpy. And would go and kill off the town in the most brutal, bloody ways thought possible. Only to wake up the next morning to Happy Tree Towns amazing mystery of immortality, everyone comes alive the next day. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, she'll NEVER like him like that.

The next morning was a big day for Flaky, she was in charge of throwing a suprise party for Flippy. He was turning 21 today. _'Wow! 21! So exciting!'_ she thought as she got out of bed and got dressed in her usual pink sweater dress, black tights, and red high heels. Flaky brushed her hair really well in order to get as much flakes out of her hair as she could, fail. She called over all the guests and helpers to help get the place ready for his arrival. She told him that she was going to make him a special birthday-dinner. The first person to show up was Nutty. The reason being he wanted to try all the candy and sweets first, candy-obssesed freak...Flaky was going to make him something with peanuts in it, but a shell got stuck in the blender. She reached in to grab it off the blade...

"Oops!" she unplugged the blender before sticking her hand in. And ate the stuck peanut, but suddenly she started to swell. Soon she couldn't breath. Nutty wanted to help her, but couldn't decide between a tray of chocolate, or her. He chose the chocolate, idot...After he ate the whole tray, he called the hospital. Flaky emerged feeling a bit better. "Now you know you're allergic to peanuts. So try to keep away from them." Lumpy, lord knows why he's even one, the doctor said. "O-Okay," she said. Mime saw her and rode to Flaky on his unicycle. He held out a peanut. Flaky gasped, "Get that away!" Lumpy yeled as he smacked the bag of peanut out of his hands. Since he was a mime and didn't make any noises, he "pretended" to cry.

The next person to arrive after her inncident was Cuddles, he was helping with the banner. Mime had came with Flaky and started to make balloon animals in the corner. He was blowing into another balloon and blew too hard . The balloon blew away and landed next to the blender of peanuts, which as you know, he likes peanuts and decided to have some. Next guest to arrive was the Mole, he was blind, so he put pin the tail on the donkey upside down. Nutty wanted to help make the punch, he dipped his finger in and tasted it, "Yuck! Needs A LOT more sugar!" he said as he dumped a little whole pot of sugar in the punch. He tasted it again, "Oh geez! This is disgusting!" he giggled wildly as he poured a whole bag of sugar into the bowl.

Sniffles was the next to arrive, do to his making of inventions. He was in charge of filling a barrel with water and apples. Bobbing for Apples. He tried it himself. It took him a second, but he finally got an apple. What fun it would be! Nutty was empying his 4th bag of sugar into the punch when Flaky looked out the window, "Places everyone! He's coming!" She turned off the lights and hid. Toothy, thank goodness, came before Flippy got there and hid along with the others.

_Creek!_ Flippy opened the door, it was pitch black, "Hello? Is anyone home?" he called. When there was no reply, he thought about leaving and coming back later when, "Suprise!" His friends jumped out of there hiding places and laughed. Flippy yelped in suprise as he looked at his buddies. Finding out it was just a suprise party for him, he relaxed and chuckled. Then, out came Flaky holding a big cake. They all started singing "He's/She's a Jolly Good Fellow" to Flippy. He shed a tear, nobody had ever thrown him a party like this..."Thank you SO much!" he was very excited. Let the party begin!

Nutty was still adding sugar to the punch, the Mole was blind folded and playing pin the tail on the donkey, and Flippy blew out his candles, "Thanks again for throwing the party for me..." he thanked Flaky. "No problem!" she giggled and picked up a cake cutter. Flippy starred at it, mesmerized by the thoughts of war as they flashed through his mind, _' That's a very nice cake cutter. Nice and sharp. Reminds me of war...the time you killed your own allies. i wonder what it would look like embeded through her head?..hm?' _Fliqpy laughed at what he said. Preventing Fliqpy from taking over his body, he shook the thought away and nervously smiled. Flippy insised he cut the cake.

Meanwhile, Nutty had added his last bag of sugar and was going to taste his not-even-punch-anymore punch. One little drop of sugar was all it took to set him crazy. "Ahhaaahahhhaaa!" he laughed randomly as he -literally- spun in circles. He spun past Mime so fast, it sucked his peanuts up. Nutty spun past Flaky who was about to eat her cake when peanuts were lodged into her mouth. She coughed a little and swallowed. Her lips started to puff up, "Oh n-" she was cut short when she inflated like a bouncy house. Flaky's spiky hair popped all the balloons around her. To Flippy, it sounded like gun shots. Memories of war and blood splattered his thoughts, _'I see you're too weak to fight back...I guess I'll take over and get the games ready for my party..'_ Flippy, distracted by thoughts, was taken over by Fliqpy, "Since it's my birthday, I'll decided what games we're playing," he snickered and flipped the table over, sending the cake flying through the air, and slowly neared Toothy, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY BLOODBATH?" Fliqpy evily giggled histerically before bring the cake cutter down on Toothy's head.

**Chapter 3: The Birthday Bloodbath**

"Aaaaaaaaaahg!" Toothy screamed as he felt the sharp blade pierce through his skin. Fliqpy pushed harder and Toothy screamed louder as the cake cutter broke through his skull and ripped his brain to shreads, killing him instantly. Fliqpy had cut a piece out of his head like a cake and strolled over to Cuddles. Cuddles wimpered as Fliqpy set 1/3 of Toothy's face on his empty plate, "Do you like the party? How about this fantastic game?" Fliqpy grinned and grabbed some balloons. "I like my guests to be happy? Would you like some balloons?" Fliqpy tied the balloons to Cuddles kneck and let him go, "HCK!HCK!" Cuddles chocked and screamed when he headed for the fan, "I'm hot. I'll just turn the fan on!" Cuddles floated up to the fan and the blades quickly cut him into pieces, blood, brains, and guts flying in all directions. Fliqpy licked the blood off his fingers, "Now this party is a dream come true!" he laughed. Nutty was still uncontrolably spinning like crazy. "You're going pretty fast, I'll help you slow down!" He lifted his cake cutter and held it up to Nutty, "Aaaaaahg!Ow!Oww!Aaaaaaagh!" he shrieked as Fliqpy skinned him alive.

"Who else wants to play?" He asked, not trying to hold his laughter in. Mime was now eating the peanuts from the unplugged blender. Fliqpy suddenly plugged the blender, Mime's hand was now being shredded into gory mush along with the rest of his body as Fliqpy pushed him in the blender, "This one was boring, he didn't even scream!" he sighed. Sniffles gasped and jumped into the barrel. He held his nose, _'Please let me live! Please let me live!'_ he thought. Fliqpy looked around for any witnesses still left, "Oh yeah! Mr. Wanna-be-Einstien!" he snickered as he headed to Sniffles in the barrel. He could barely hold his breath anymore. Out of nowhere, knifes were randomly being poked through the sides of the barrel. The water was drained out, _Gasp! Gasp!_ Sniffles found out that he could breath again. Fliqpy saw this and lifted the barrel and threw it out the door. It bounced and tumbled, finally stopping by breaking into a tree. Blood smeared the grass and his glasses were broken. The knifes cut him up while rolling.

Fliqpy had forgotten 2 people though. The Mole, and Flaky. The Mole was having an innocent game of pin the tail on the donkey but he didn't know that Flaky, still blown up like a balloon, was in front of the pin. "Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" she screamed. But her cries were muffled for her mouth was closed. He finally pushed the pin in what he thought was the wall, but was her eye. She exploded and killed him as well with her spikey hair. that was enough to make Flippy come back, "OH NO! What have I done!" he was devistated he killed everyone ON HIS BIRTHDAY. Although they had immortality and came back the next day, he still was upset that he went on a killing spree. Flippy picked up the remains of his once-friends-now-blood-and-guts and put him in his car. Away to the hospital we go...

**Chapter 4: When Hell Hit**

Flaky was just waking up from the hospital bed when she saw Flippy in a chair, asleep, across the room. _'He stayed overnight to see if I was ok?'_ she thought. Flippy then began to awaken from his sleep and saw Flaky standing over him, "Are you ok?" he asked conserned. "I-I'm fine..." she replied quietly and left the room. Flaky was in the parking lot, standing next to a lamp post. '_Why did he have to develope PTSD? Why can't he be the Flippy I used to know?' _She watched as her friends emerged from the hospital as well. They all had the face of an emotionless, tired person. One of her friends headed tward her, Cuddles. His ear was stiched on backwards, she silently giggled. Cuddles' emotionless face turned to angry and upset, "I thought you said that you would get some of those pills that would help him control Fliqpy! If he doesn't get that fixed soon, he might kill one of our good friends OUTSIDE OF HAPPY TREE TOWN." Cuddles then walked away to meet up with Sniffles, whispering to him.

Flaky just stood there in the parking lot, calmly watching her friends leave. First was Cuddles, obviously. Next was Sniffles. Then Mime, his antler reattached to his forehead. Toothy. Last Mole. She waited for Flippy to come out, but he didn't. Then, when she was about to leave, Flippy came rushing out yelling her name. Flaky turned and stopped, "What?..." She asked. Flippy, this came so sudden to Flaky, but he quickly pecked a kiss on her cheek. She was speechless. At first, she thought of him as just a friend, but after that she thought of him as more. Flippy waited for Flaky to slap him or something like that, but her reaction was a hug. Flippy was taken aback by this. He was about to tell her that he liked her when he heard the 3 words that made his heart skip a beat, " .You."

"Capture him and bring him to me," the voice ordered. Lifty and Shifty nodded in approval, "You'll pay us double, right?" Shifty asked the dark figure. The dark figure just said, "Go...Go NOW!" it boomed. The twins jumped and ran off to do there duty. The dark figure laughed at the brothers' stupidity, "Such gulible idiots. You, go and get him your self. These knuckle heads will fail, certain," The dark figure pointed to a boy with red hair who grinned and flew off. "Once I have my secret weapon, the world will be melting in my hands."

Flaky was at home, taking a shower. In her mind, questions were flooding her brain, '_Why? Why did he kiss me? Does he like me? Do I like him? I'm SO confused!'_ After she dried off and put on her red night gown. She tryed to sleep, but couldn't do it. She was afraid that if she fell asleep, she would have another nightmare of Fliqpy killing her outside Happy Tree Town and never coming back. While she was trying to sleep, Lifty and Shifty were heading near Flippy's house when Lifty thought of a plan, "Hey! Hey, Shifty! I just thought of something! Maybe we can kidnap his 'girlfriend' and make him surrender to us to prevent his girl getting hurt." Shifty thought for a second, for once, his pea-sized brained brother was having an acual good idea, "Hmm, that could acually work. I'll call the General," Shifty flipped out a radio, "General, we have an idea,"

Flippy woke up the next morning. He was going to Flaky's to apologize for the previous killing spree. "Flaky?" he called as he knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Look, Flaky, I'm SO sorry that I went on that killing spree. I need those pills," Nothing. "Flaky, are you home?" Still no answer. He started to worry. He looked down and saw a note, "Surrender, or Flaky dies," it said. His eyes widened as he saw who it was signed from, "3- The General"

**Chapter 5: When Hell Hit Part 2**

"Oh no! How could I have let this happen? I'm such a fool," Flippy screamed, ripping the note to shreds. He had to save her without surrendering to the army, "Knowing that if I surrender, they'll just keep us both, I have to help without them finding out and making me surrender!" Flippy was lost. How could he do it? _'You know, I'm the one who got you through the war with them,' _Fliqpy said to Flippy through his mind, _'You could just let me take over and kill them all so you can save your 'girlfriend,'_ Flippy smiled, his alter-ego was brilliant! _'Yes! That's it! I'll let you take over to do what you do best, murder, and then you let me take over to get Flaky!' _Flippy exclaimed through his mind to Fliqpy. _'Yes! I get to get in on the action!' _Fliqpy pumped his imaginary fists in the air.

Flaky woke up in a cell, "Huh? Where am I?" She questioned. The guard ignored her question and continued to stare with a blank expression at the wall. The cell was disgusting, the walls had rust and dried blood on them. Some throw up here and there. There was 2 beds, one had only an unstuffed pillow on it. The other and a torn blanket. The sink had rusted and stopped working years ago and the toilet, she didn't even know HOW to decsribe. Flaky cried, thinking she was in prison for something she did. Suddenly, a slit in the door opened, and some food was pushed in on a tray, "Eat up, love," The General said calmly as she stared at the half rotten food, "You have a big day today," and strolled off.

Flippy was running through the woods, nearing the army base. After about 3 more miles, he reached the army base, "Do you think you can handle it now?" he asked Fliqpy out loud. _'You know I can!'_ Fliqpy responded. Flippy's eyes faded from neon green to cat-eye yellow, his pupils shrunk, his teeth sharpened to a point, and he had became Fliqpy. "These guys are so stupid, everybody knows that you can't leave the outside unarmed," Fliqpy smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw 2 dark figures moving. Fliqpy turned swiftly, and saw nothing, "Probably nothing," he said to himself. This time, he saw the dark figures. They were hiding in the bushes. He tip toed over to the bushes. The figures thought he was gone and got up, "Wait! He didn't-" The other figure was cut off by a scream.

"_Ne me blesse pas Flippy! Ne me blesse pas!_(Don't hurt me Flippy! Don't hurt me!)" Mouse Ka-Boom pleaded. "Mouse Ka-Boom? Sneaky? What are you doing here?" Fliqpy was confused and angry at their presence. "Well, we asked where you went and went to Flaky's. We found the shredded note and pieced it together. We decided you could use some help," Sneaky explained. Fliqpy raised his eyebrows, he might need some help, you never know, "Well, I might need some help," he resisted but gave out jobs. "Okay, Sneaky, you need to take out the guards in the hall ways. Mouse Ka-Boom, you need to gather as many bombs as you can so we can blow the place up after i get Flaky. I'll take care of the General. GO!" Fliqpy ordered.

"Wake up, my precious Flaky," the General said as he lightly shook her shoulder. "Hmm? Huh? What's going on!" she tugged at the ropes holding her down. "Well, we figured that if your Flippy didn't come and surrender himself, we would torture you until you're eventually lifeless." The General said, snickering when he said torture. Flaky wimpered, so if he didn't come, she'd die and all of Happy Tree Town would be in danger. But if he came, he would be used to hurt all of Happy Tree Town, including her. She couldn't pick which choice was worse. The General took out a remote, "This, my dear, is a shocking device. Every minute your 'boyfriend' doesn't show." Flaky winced at the word boyfriend.

Sneaky was first to activate his plan. Using suction cups, he crawled on the ceiling, above some soldiers. _'This will be a piece of cake!'_ he thought. He took out a rope, he was a wiz with it, and tied a lasso. Sneaky lowered the rope and rung it around a soldier's neck, cutting him into chunks as he pulled the soldier through the barb wire above. Blood painted the walls and insides splattered the floor. Sneaky grinned. Mouse Ka-Boom had sneaked into the army's bomb storage werehouse. He took as many dynimite sticks he could fit in his belt and as many bombs as he could in his huge backpack. As soon as he got the bombs and dynimite, he signaled Fliqpy to go and take care of the General, killing soldiers in the process.

Fliqpy looked through a window and saw the whole team gathered at a table, talking about there plan to rule the world. He knocked on the door, his plan was to be a pizza guy and instead of handing a pizza slice to the General, he would throw a bowie knife at him. "What do you want? Oh, pizza!" a soldier greeted, "Sir, dinner's here!" Flippy opened the box as the General neared twards him. He grabbed the bowie knife and threw as hard a he could. Instead of seeing a bowie knife implanted in the General's head, he saw a piece of pizza sliding down an angry General's face, "CRAP!" he screamed as he saw he grabbed some pizza instead of the bowie knife. Fliqpy ran out of the building, followed by soldiers. Mouse Ka-Boom panicked and threw the bomb, lit. "Mouse Ka-Boom! I haven't got Flaky!" Fliqpy shrieked. He threw the bowie knife this time and missed, hitting Sneaky in the stomach, "Gosh darnit! It's Operation Tiger Bomb all over again!" said Fliqpy as he pulled the bowie out of his friend. Mouse Ka-Boom watched as the General threw the bomb back. "_SAINT MERDE!_ (HOLY CRAP!)" Mouse Ka-Boom took the flame out. Flippy came back out and went to Mouse Ka-Boom, "Take Sneaky to the hospital! Change of plans, I'll get Flaky AND blow the place up! GO GO GO!" he ordered._'You could die ya know, just forget her!'_ Fliqpy messaged. Flippy narrowed his eyes and headed for the room Flaky was trapped in, "If it means saving the love of my life, I'll do anything!" he aloud and busted the door down.

**Chapter 6: When Hell Hit Part 3**

"F-Flippy!" screamed Flaky. He glanced her way, "Flaky! I'm coming!" he yelled, digging out his bowie knife. Flippy cut the ropes that held her hands and legs. "F-Flippy, w-what's going o-on?" she questioned as Flippy carried he out of the small building. "I'll explain later!" he said. He jumped into a jeep, plopping Flaky in the passengers seat. Flippy drove off at full speed, "Flippy! They're gone! Slow down!" Flaky was screaming as he drove through the woods, breaking down trees with it. Flaky squinted her eyes and saw there was a cliff, _'What a classic!' _Flaky thought. "Oh jeez!" Flippy cried as he turned a sharp turn in the jeep to avoid falling off the cliff. But, it just resulted in flipping the whole jeep over and rolling down a hill. "Aaaagh! Owww! Eek!" Flaky screamed as she was thrown out the top of the jeep. "Flak-" Flippy began to call to her but the jeep had landed right on top of him. 0_0

"FLIPPY!" Flaky screamed and ran over to Flippy. "Flippy? Are you okay?" she was crying at the top of her lungs. "Stop crying, I'm fine.." she heard him say. "Where are you?" Flaky asked worriedly. She was spinning her head from side to side, trying to detect the voice, "Over here.." Flippy called back. The jeep had landed in front of him, not on him. He was slowly getting up until Flaky had knocked him back down, embracing him with a kiss. _'This can't be happening! I thought she was scared of me? She likes me?'_ Flippy couldn't process this well enough. How could she like him? He was a monster!

Flippy broke the kiss. He stared into her beautiful red eyes, "How can you love a person like me?" he asked, lovestruck. "How can I not?" she giggled, he was perfect!

"You let them escape?" The General roared. Lifty and Shifty jumped. "W-we're s-sorry!" Lifty stuttered, "He w-was blowing the p-place up! W-we couldn't d-do anything!" The General sighed, "I KNEW I couldn't trust you! So...I hired Splendon't, here, instead!" He snapped his fingers and in flew the boy with the red hair. Shifty chuckled under his breath, "Someone likes to L.A.R.P..." The brothers did their signature laugh. " I hate L.A.R.P , I'm an acual superhero!" Splendon't was very annoyed. "Yeah, like I'm a goody-two-shoes who loves to be nice and get A+'s!" Lifty bursted out. The twins were now cracking up at their pathetic joke. "Find a way to distract them, then Splendon't will capture them both. Don't fail this time or you can both be killed right then!" The General instructed. Lifty and Shifty gulped, "Yes, sir..."

**Chapter 7: When Hell Hit Part 4**

Lifty and Shifty growled,"Why do we have to distract? I wanted to capture!" Splendon't chuckled, "'Cause, General can't trust you nimrods with anything more complicated than that," 'Why I oughta!.." Shifty pulled his sleeves up and lunged at Splendon't, he dodged just as Lifty held his twin back, "We don't wanna make things worse.." he comforted. Shifty calmed down. "Come on. Let's just get down to buisness, okay?" Splendon't was getting impatient with these idiots. Then he came up with a plan on how to get the General to get rid of them, "Hey! How about you just kill them? Then I'll come and kidnap them! They'll just come back later," Splendon't suggested. "Well, It's worth a shot, right Shifty?" Lifty asked. "Um..I guess so.." Shifty said unsure. _'These guys will believe ANYTHING...'_ Splendon't thought, mentally face palming.

"Thanks for saving me, Flippy.." Flaky thanked. "No problem," Flippy replied. Flaky was in deep thought, "What was that all about, anyway?" she asked, tilting her head. Flippy explained what it was about, "Well, I used to fight those jerk wads years ago...They found out about my PTSD problem after the killing spree I went on a couple days before. So, they thought if they, somehow, corrupted my evil side to work for them, they would have world domination." Now, I'm their target. They're after me. I want you to stay away from me for a while, because they will use you to get to me. I have to fight the tiger's," Flippy explained. "Wait, did you say tigers?" Flaky questioned. "Oh yeah! In war, we had logos and mascots for some reason. We were the Green Bears and they were the Blue Tigers," Flippy said. Flaky couldn't hold her tears back, they silently rolled down her cheeks, "Hey, don't cry.." Flippy pleaded. He bent on one knee and wiped the tears off her face and held her hands, "Flaky, I promise that I'll come back to you, alive and better than ever, having fufilled my destiny." He stood back up, she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you.." she whispered. Flippy heard her, "I love you too..."

* * *

"How will we kill them?" Lifty asked his brother. Shifty thought for a second, then he got it, "How about you hold them down while I shoot bullets to their heads?" "Great idea!..Wait..I wanna shoot!" Lifty scowled. "Do you wanna do it or do you want me to tell the General you were acting like a crap-for-brains?" Shifty shot back, "Fine..." Lifty sighed.

_Knock! Knock!_ Flaky got up to get the door, "I'll get it.." She opened the door to find Lifty. "Hiya!" he greeted. "Get outta my face!" she scolded. He put his foot in the doorway, "I just wanted to ask you if you like shotguns," he said. She didn't get why he would ask, "Uh, sure?" Flaky tried. Lifty replied with his laugh and took her by the wrists, putting them behind her back, "G-get off! F-flippy!" she cried. "Then you'll like this one!" Lifty shouted. Shifty came from behind the house and pulled the trigger on the shot gun, the bullet going through her skull and into her brain. "F-flaky! Where a-are you?" Flippy heard the gun shot and came running to the door. As soon as he reached the door, he was shot in the head like Flaky was, "Okay Splendon't! We got 'em!" Lifty yelled. Out flew the red head, grabbing a big trash bag to put the bodies in, the blood spilling out of their heads faster than Splendon't could fly. "Guys, hold on!" He grabbed the boys by their tails and flew of at full speed to the tiger army base.

"Soldiers! Suit up! We will be leaving in...a while..Anyway, we will be fighting, once again, the Green Bears.." the General announced. He strolled to a small, dark room. "I just wanted to know how my nimwit brother was doing.." he snickered. "What are you doing? Are you going to hurt those innocent people?" the- other General? asked. "Being your evil twin, that's my job," the General responded. The other General growled at his evil twin, "We're not even supposed to be battling them! We're _supposed_ to be fighting the Green Hares, not the Green Bears!" The evil General stopped laughing, "Oops..well that doesn't matter any more..I'm fighting them!"

**Chapter 8: Let the War Begin!**

Flippy woke up, tied to a metal platform. His head was throbbing from being shot earlier. He could hear footsteps heading to him, "You have awaken..I'm suprised to see you up so early," The evil General said, smiling. Flippy tugged at the ropes holding his arms and legs down, "What do you want from me?" he yelled across the room. "Silence!" the evil General snapped back, bolting Flippy with electricity. "Aaaa! STOP!" he screamed, shedding a tear from the pain. "Every time you do something I don't like or I don't approve of, you WILL be shocked," he explained. The evil General pressed the button once more, shocking Flippy with the painful energy, "Ow! W-why did you do t-that?" Flippy asked, agitated. "Oh, I don't know..for fun.." the evil General laughed.

"Caaaaaan youuuuuuuu slowwwwwwww downnnnnnnnnnn?" Shifty asked, still being carried at full speed. "Sure, I'll slow down. But you won't," Splendon't answered with a grin. Roughly stopping, Splendon't let go of Lifty and Shifty, only to let them go flying across the sky, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed, and eventually hit a tree top. "THAT...WAS...AWESOME!" Shifty yelled to his brother. Lifty was clinging for dear life on the top of the tree, shivering so much, the branch could have broke, "I...d-don't f-find...f-f-flying t-through the a-air a-a-awesome..." Splendon't rolled his eyes, "Man up, dude! We have a job to accomplish..jeez.." Splendon't was about to fly over and pry Lifty off the tree when all of the sudden, he was hit with a blue force so powerful, it made him cough up the crimson blood. "I heard what you did to them!" the unknown force called to him, "You know you can't hide those secrets from REAL super heros!" Splendon't thought, "Splendid?"

_'Poor girl...What did she do to deserve this..'_ The good General thought to himself. There she was, Flaky, laying on a bed. Happily dreaming of a better world then this. The good General stood up and paced back and forth in their tiny cell, _'I know there has to be a way out...but where?'_ he glanced up the ceiling, only to a double take as he found a small vent above. _'Maybe the girl can climb through the vent and come out on the other side to get me out. Then we can head to the room and stop my brother!'_ the good General was excited at his new plan. He shook Flaky on the shoulder, only she was in a deep sleep. "Flippy, this is the best day of my life!" she laughed. Flippy smiled and they continued to spin like crazy in the flowers until they fell. "Flaky, I really love you. A lot...Will you marry me?" Flippy asked. Flaky didn't know what to say, "Oh Flippy...Yes! Yes! I will!" she screamed. "Huh? What?" Flaky asked as she awoke from her dream. She gasped at who it was, "Aaaaa! Get away!" she shrieked, punching the good General in the nose. She scooted to the end of her bed. "Ow! Okay, okay...I get why you did that. I'm the nice one, the evil one is my brother.." the good General explained, wiping his nose of blood.

_'Pull harder you weak baby!'_ Fliqpy yelled at Flippy through his head. Flippy pulled as hard as he could until his wrists were being cut by the ropes and was bleeding. It hurt like crazy. "The more you struggle, the tighter it gets!" the evil General snickered at seeing Flippy in such pain. Flippy stopped pulling, for the pain was to much to bear, "What..are you..doing?" Flippy questioned. His heart felt like a jackhammer in his chest as he saw the evil General pull out a huge needle. The evil General filled the needle with a yellow liquid, "This, is a serum that will corrupt Fliqpy to join me and my tiger army!" the evil General did an evil scientist laugh. _'Okay, I'm not crazy about anyone in Happy Tree Town, but I do not want to kill them all in the same day. I do things the way I want! I don't take orders!'_ Fliqpy was done with this bozo. Flippy's eyes had turned yellow again and his teeth sharpened. "Get me out of this death chamber!" Fliqpy ordered, only the evil General resulted in injecting the serum in his bloodstream. "No! You did NOT just do that!" Fliqpy frowned as he saw the evil General's smug smile. "I'll let you out of these ropes, but when you get out, you will be ordered to do whatever I tell you to do," the evil General chuckled at Fliqpy's expression. Then, he cut the ropes.

**Chapter 9: Let the War Begin! Part 2**

"Heck yeah it is!" Splendid yelled at Splendon't. Splendon't groaned, "Get off of me you ding-a-ling!" he kicked Splendid off and picked himself up. Splendid grabbed Splendon't by the collar of his shirt, "What are you doing, working for the General?" he growled. Splendon't smirked, "Since I just can't seem to get rid of you, I decided to take it out on your citizens," Splendid hated Splendon't, he was just nothing but a super hero wanna-be that was out to take Splendid's place. The twins were watching the fight from the top of the tree, "Idiots, aren't they Lifty?" Shifty asked, not taking his eyes off the fight. Lifty was still dangling from the top branch of the tree, "S-s-sure..." he responded, a quiet whimper coming after it.

"Why should I believe _y-you_?" Flaky questioned the good General. "Because, if you be quiet, you'll hear my evil twin in the other room," they listened. They could here shouting in the other room, "Okay, so what? What do you want?" she asked once more. The good General explained his plan, _'This could actually work!'_ She thought. "That might work," Flaky told him. He smiled, and lifted her up, "Can you reach the vent?" he asked, she was really light. "Um..y-yeah..yeah I can.." she answered, carefully crawling into the vent. "Now, make a left and you should find an opening somewhere in there," the good General instructed. Flaky took a left, she didn't see another opening. So, she kept crawling. Finally, she found the opening. "Here we go," Flaky whispered. She looked through the vent and almost yelped when she saw the evil General below her.

The evil General laughed so hard when Fliqpy was going through _"the change"_. _"The change"_ was the affect the serum had on anyone it was injected to. In this case, Fliqpy's eyes had totally lost their pupils and the color turned to bright crimson, the white turning into black as night. His teeth had been sharpened sharper than before, each tooth was an inch long now. He had grown 2 inch long caws too. He had finished going through _"the change"_ and didn't even look like a human anymore. "Now, you will listen to my every demand and you will obey it, understood?" the evil General told the now probably-not-human Fliqpy. Fliqpy looked up from the floor and shook his head, "Yes, General..." The evil General was quiet, thinking of his first demand when he heard a slight creeking noise from the vent. He looked up and saw some dents, like someone's knees were denting the vent. Before he could move out of the way, Flaky yelped and broke through the vent, landing on the evil General.

**Chapter 10: Let The War Begin part 3**

"You! Ugg! Get off of me, fool!" The evil General yelled at Flaky. "A-Aaagh! Flippy, I-i'm coming!" Flaky shouted as she kicked the evil General in the face before getting off of him. Flaky took Flippy by the hand, but he wouldn't move, "F-F-Flippy! Come on!" She pulled and pulled but he just stood there. "Must..Destroy...Flaky..." he whispered. "W-W-W-What?" Flaky stammered and let his hand go. "Fliqpy, destroy her..NOW!" the evil General screamed. Fliqpy turned his head to her, "Run.." he slowly spread a wide smile across his face and pulled out his bowie knife. "F-F-Flippy! N-Noo! I'm your friend! P-please! D-don't!" She burried her face in his chest, for a second, he could feel the world move beneath his feet. Fliqpy suddenly raised the knife and brought it down quite forcefully. Flaky gasped, and then shed a tear, as she knew he had stabbed her. Fliqpy suddenly started to change back to normal Fliqpy. He looked at what he had done, "Well...this is...wow..what have..I done?.." he actually shed a tear the second he saw Flaky's blood on his jacket, the crimson staining his camo jacket. Flippy had just taken control, "FLAKY!" he shrieked at the sight. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, swung it open and took off. Outside the tiger army base, Flippy was trying to stop the bleeding, "Flaky! Don't leave me! I'm SO sorry!" Flaky coughed, splattering some blood on his face.

Splendid and Splendon't had been fighting for about 20 minutes. Shifty had been able to pry Lifty off the tree and both safely climb down. Splendid was about to punch Splendon't when he heard a faint cry of pain in the distance, "Wait! I hear a cry.." Splendid pushed Splendon't away. Splendon't concentrated, he heard it too, "Let's check it out.." Splendid flew off, Splendon't following behind. "Hey! What about us?" Lifty shouted. Splendon't turned around and grabed the twins by the tails again, "Not the tails again!" Shifty complained.

Flaky had started crying from the extreme pain she was experiencing. Flippy had gone from towels to his own jacket to stop the bleeding, "Flaky, just k-keep breathing...don't die.." Flaky smiled, "I won't leave you.." Flippy had then felt someone elses presence, "Splendid, your here! She's dying, we need your help..." Splendid looked at the wound, "What the heck happened?" Flippy went dead silent, Splendid noticed, "Oh.." He grabbed Flippy's coat and was about to tie the knot around her wound when Flippy stopped him, "Let me do it..Your super strength might get the best of you.." Splendid blushed, he sometimes did over use it. Flaky winced in pain, "Sorry..b-but I have to d-do this.." he assured her. Splendon't had arrived and he saw the situation, "Do you want to have any protection...'cause I'll be happy to get you your AK-47.." Flippy looked up, "Yeah, that'll be great.." Splendon't dropped Lifty and Shifty and took off twards the sky. "Hey, Is she ok?" Lifty asked, getting near Flaky. "What happened?" Shifty asked. FLippy answered Lifty, "No, she's not..she's bleeding out.." and Splendid answered Shifty, "She was stabbed...We'll explain later.." Splendon't came back with Flippy's AK-47 in 2 minutes, "Here..." As soon as Flippy took his gun, soldiers bursted out of the army base.

"Splendid! Get Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky! I'll get Flaky!" Flippy ordered, picking Flaky up from under. "_Hey! Que faites-vous__?_ (Hey! What are you doing?) Put us down!" Mouse Ka-Boom pounded on Splendid's back. He was back in a moment, "You have to help Flippy fight these bozos!" he explained as he set Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky down, managing to grab some weapons as well. Now that Flippy, Splendid, Splendon't, Mouse Ka-Boom, Lifty, Sneaky, and Shifty were to help fight, they were like the Green Bears all over again. Let the war begin!

_BOOM! POW! _Flaky could hear grenades and mines blowing as Flippy hid her behind himself. He fired a couple more shots from his AK-47, _POW! POW! POW! _Each shot made Flaky jump and yelp silently. He picked her up and ran her to an almost torn apart house,"Stay here!" he ordered. The 17-year-old girl obeyed him."Be careful!" she yelled to him as they parted. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the figure emerging from the shadows and nearing Flippy. "Flippy!" she screamed. The 20-year-old boy turned, "What's wrong?" he shouted above the loudness. He too then saw the general pull the trigger, "NOOOO!"

Flaky threw Flippy's bowie that she happened to snag at the evil General's head, she got him. The knife had embeded the evil General's head, killing him almost instantly. Flaky got up and ignored the seething pain that was running through her body to Flippy, "Flippy! Flippy! A-are you hurt?" she asked, seeing that he had a gaping hole in his shoulder from the bullet. Flaky grabbed Flippy by the other arm and helped him up. They had managed to make it past the war zone and near Happy Tree Town. Flaky had lost so much blood, she fainted. Flippy had to drag her as far as he could, "This p-pain is k-killing me...I-i'm b-bleeding too much.." he felt Flaky stir, "W-what are you d-doing? Y-you know I-im going to d-die.."she fluttered her eyes. "Don't s-say that! Don't c-close your e-eyes!" Flaky started to close her eyes, "N-NOOOOOOO! Flaky!" he screamed, but she was gone. _'If you don't get her in Happy Tree Town by 12:00, she's gone forever...'_ Fliqpy reminded Flippy. He was bleeding out faster than Flaky because he didn't cover his wound, "Well, I-I can't get e-either of u-us there s-so...were d-dead..." His final word was _dead_, then, he was gone.

**Chapter 11: The End**

Flaky slowly opened her eyes, _'The hospital?'_ She wondered. In the bed next to her, Flippy was there. "Flippy..." she whispered, trying to get up, but pain shooting through her. "Stay down.." Sneaky said. "W-what's going on? I thought we were dead?.." Mouse Ka-Boom was waking Flippy up, "We found you dead and brought you back to the hospital before 12:00 after we won the war..." Sneaky explained. Flaky was so happy she was alive and well with Flippy, "Flippy! I love you!" she shouted and glomped Flippy. "Yes, we are!...I love you too!" he responded.

Flippy and Flaky had decided to keep dating, Flippy is still trying to figure out how to put a ring in her finger. Splendid is still "saving" the city and Splendon't is still trying to take his place. The good General is forming a new good army. Mouse Ka-Boom is still a casanova and sneaky has decided to make a movie of their adventure. Lifty and Shifty are still stealing, with their new girlfriends. Everyone was happy. If you are willing to fight for your lover, this love means war.

THE END


End file.
